A voice from beyond
by RandomDustBunnyzAngel
Summary: A sure stupid parody type thing -that is only a parody because it fits into no other category- for chap 486. Don't like bad jokes? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I hate you~~, You hate me~~, Let's tie Sasuke to a tree, With a giant club and some hard whacks to the head that damn Uchiha's finally dead. MWHAHAHAHA! - picks up giant club- -grin-

Sasuke: O.O M-Madara won't let you do that.

Madara: Sorry kid your on your own.

Hehehehe

Sasuke: EEP! -runs away-

Madara: hmm, wasn't he going to do the disclaimer?

-sweat drop- Eh- uh.

Madara:... RandomDustBunnyzAngel doesn't own Naruto she's only here to make fun of it and curse about not seeing my face like everyone else.

Hey!..Heh yeah :D.

WARNINGS: Foul language, OOC-ness (don't know what that means? GOOGLE IT!)

PAIRINGS: Nada, none, zip, zero.

Ps: For anyone who didn't read my last parody, I want to say thank you to those who have read/Favorited/Subscribed/ and or reviewed my stories, Especially Yuti-chan who has reviewed all of them -bows- ARIGATO! (Thank you!).

Pps: ZETSU'S ALIVE!!, holy shit.

* * *

The power of Resengan and Chidori clashed sending both of the user shinodi hurling back into the surrounding moutains(Cliffs?, I don't know), A white blob phased out of the rocks creating a cushion for Sasuke, Naruto was grabbed by the collar of his shirt by his sensei, choking him.

"Hello Sasuke." The white blob greeted setting the young Uchiha down on the waters surface.

"Zetsu...Weren't you dead?," he asked ,blinking his eyes at the blurry figure.

"Na I've just been following you without your knowledge for a few chapters.."

"Ew reminds me of Orochimaru." The blind boy muttered, grimicing.

'_Should I call him now or later?, he might be in the middle of changing his eyes so he'd yell at me if I call him now, But if I don't call him and Sasuke continues to fight and dies he'll still yell at me.........Man this is difficult without having somebody to argue with.' _ White Zetsu thought,

He watched as Sasuke blinked trying to activate his sharingan, stupid boy.

'_Aw screw it, I'll call him now.'_

"NARUTO I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE!." Kakashi yelled at his student.

"It's true naru-kun he did, he did." Sakura nodded.

* * *

(WITH MADARA.)

In a mysterious dark cavern the elder Uchiha stood starring at the cave wall, his orange lollypop

mask sat on top of a small dresser.

"Hmm, I should probably take rinnengan before the war starts." he mumbled,

He rubbed the back of his head, pulling strands of his black hair through his fingers, pausing when he noticed a sprig of green appear and grow out of the floor along with a head.

"Ah Zetsu."

"Hey Madara-sama, Sasuke is about to get himself killed so I thought I'd come get you." the plant clone grinned, showing off it's sharp blood stained teeth.

Madara blinked, "That little jackass went blind and he's yet to retreat?, How dumb is this kid?,"

_**"FUCK YOU SENSEI!,"**_ A voice suddenly echo'd through out the room.

"Was that Itachi?, is he alive too?," Zetsu asked.

The once great clan leader looked towards the ceiling ,"No he's dead, YOUR DAMN LITTLE BROTHER MADE HIMSELF THIS WAY!!, Along with your parents, and let's face it you didn't exactly help either."

"Oh...Then how the hell was he able to talk to us?, And why are you looking up isn't hell in the ground?,"

"In order.. I'm not sure, And none of the members went to hell."

"How?,"

"Three words, The Zombie Brothers."

"Ah, shall we go then?,"

Madara nodded, "We shall." (Sounds like their going on a date.)

* * *

(BACK IN KONOHA OR WHERE EVER THE HELL THEY ARE)

A black spiral appeared next to Sasuke's side.

"Madara, what are you doing-ARGH!," the young Uchiha clenched his eyes shut, and dropped to his knees.

"You see?!, I told you not to over use your sharingan you little nit wit, but since your family I guess I'll help you back to the hideout." the elder kneeled down and patted the young Sasuke on the shoulder only to pull back his hand and wipe it on his cloak, "Ew you need a shower."

"Sasuke!," naruto yelled from across the lake(-shrug-) "I'm going to die with you!"

"The hell?," Madara mumbled.

". . . . . . . ?" Sakura tilted her head.

". . . CAN YOU INCLUDE ME PLEASE?!?!?!," Karin decided to make her presence known.

"NO NOW SHUT UP!," Everyone called back to the wounded medic.

"Hey Zetsu, go check on Kisame I can't reach him on his ring." The masked man instructed, The plant man nodded and cloned himself, before dissapearing into the ground.

* * *

(IN HEAVEN..THIS IS GOING TO PROBABLY BE REGULAR THING.)

Everyone stood around the opening in the clouds, mouths a gape after hearing Naruto's outburst.

"I am so sorry." Izuna laid a comforting hand on the Yellow flash's shoulder.

". . ."

"Damn," Kisame muttered, "He's going to be pissed when he finds out I actually died."

Hidan blinked ,"I thought he already fuckin` knew."

"No he was only making a joke.. You see Zetsu was recording the fight when I almost got hit by the pencil the first time, he left to go tell Madara that I had found the eight-tail's, after he left...Well you know." The shark nin explained, picking at his teeth.

"Ah."

"Itachi?,hmm." Deidara turned towards the Uchiha.

"_**SCREW YOU SENSEI!!, I HOPE YOU DIEEEE!,"**_ he screamed.

"He's gone nuts, yeah."

Orochimaru smiled ,"Did somebody say nuts?,Oh I hope their Sasuke's." he asked.

Everyone stared at the snake nin, excluding itachi who was still yelling at his former sensei, and Minato who was sitting in Itachi's emo corner(No offence).

* * *

**Huh you know this one wasn't that funny.**

**Kisame: Your right.**

**Wow thanks e.e.**

**Hidan: IT'S TOO FUCKING SHORT YOU HEATHEN!.**

**Yeah I know, Not alot happened in this chapter, and me being pissed didn't help.**

**Tobi: Tobi wonders why you where mad.**

**Because.. KISHI TOOK OFF YOUR MASK BUT HE DREW YOU WITH YOUR BACK TOWARDS THE CAMERA SO WE COULDN'T SEE YOUR FACE!! -sob-**

**Itachi: Obsessed much?**

**Very.. Please review! :D.**

**Deidara: We'll never hear the end of it if you don't, hmm.**

**Ja ne~!**


	2. After party

-smack-Hey! - chew-

Kisame: hey sharkbait..Watcha` eatin?

A grilled cheese sandwich with a glass of pink lemonade.

Kisame: Weren't you playing that game you got yesterday?.

Yeah, I paused it, I love condemned! ^_^

Kisame: Only because you have an un-natural love of criminals and villains.

Pretty much.

WARNING -: Contains a song, This is the after party, you know the thing they would have put into the anime if it wasn't in freakin` fillers right now?, well yeah.

I hope you enjoy it! It's craptastic :D!.....Really....It's crap O`_|///

* * *

The streets of Konoha where barren and desolate, The stores where all closed and locked up tight, even the Famous Ichiraku Ramen, Along with the apartment complexes,The post office, and everything else ,Why?.

Because...

(THE HOKAGE'S MANSION)

"-SO LET'S BEGIN THE DRINK TO MUCH, BET MORE MONEY THEN YOU CAN AFFORD, AND COMPLAIN PARTY!!," Shizune cheered into her microphone, pumping her fist into the air, TonTon oinked happily in agreement at her masters feet.

The room erupted into loud cheering, clapping, and whistling (Like Madigras in New Orleans),

the little pig jumped into Shizune's arms as she stepped down from the stage and decided to go have a drink or two(Shizu not Ton), Naruto was leaning against his father _already _drunk out of his mind his Dad was patting him on the back grinning, Sakura was sitting at a table with Ino and Sai who where getting all smoochy, smoochy(They where drunk don't worry).

Sasuke was watching every little move his scaly sensei made just in case he decided to jump him like a psycho fan-girl, Orochimaru was thinking of ways he could get Sasuke alone in a room with him, Kabuto and Kabu/maru just watched the choas quietly.

Itachi stood across the room twitching everytime The snake sannin even came close to his brother a small hissing sound escaping his lips every so often, Kisame was trying not to laugh at his partners over-protective-ness, Hidan and Kakuzu where arguing about how much this party cost (Hidan said 500 ryo, Kaku said 1,000.).

The ultimate guest list goes on from the rest of the Akatsuki Sasori included, the first, second, and third Hokages, and even the Kage's from other lands.

A loud screeching sound made the people cover their ears, they all looked back towards the stage.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Alright we have some REALLY great entertainment lined up for tonight, and first up is....Madara Uchiha, singing Bad blood," (Also known as Villian by Wataru Takagi , Tobi's japanese senyuu(sp?), I think it's from Slayers though )

The maskless Madara joined the blonde on stage, "Hehe thank you Lady Hokage." he grinned.

The slug sannin nodded and left the stage,(I'm getting dizzy.)

Half way across the room, "Madara can sing?," the blue haired Konan whispered,

"Your not the only one suprised." Yahiko and Nagato answered together.

Guitars and drums strated playing,

(my apologies I could only find the english lyrics..If you don't like songs in fics then you can just skip)

"  
_Twisted moon, gather up the cries that my inner feelings have raised.  
Putting my evils aside, I yearn for slumber  
NOISY, NOISY, SILENT NIGHT_

If I ever reach the halfway point to madness myself, running alongside the stream of life  
I don't need warm feelings or love  
Casting a look of evil and glaring at my future enemies.  
shaking shaking in my soul  
From Angel to Devil  
shaking shaking in my soul  
What am I really like on the inside? 

_  
I'm going to break through this MOSAIC  
SHAKING SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
Coming to and fro into my sight  
Killing any of my uncertain inner feelings ANY TIME_

A red rose I don't want to feel the throrns but I still grasp it tightly  
This acheing desire is my weakness and yet it smells so sweet  
NOISY, NOISY, SILENT DAYS

I feel the tide as hot blood flows through this body  
These coming experiances are now dead, I don't know of any sympathy 

_How can I find the right answer when if I don t even know where to look WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA  
SHAKING SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
YES or NO  
SHAKING SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
I alone decide  
SHAKING SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
Without any TRICKS  
SHAKING SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
I ll make a personal appearance to display my power  
Killing any of my soft inner feelings ANY TIME  
SHAKING SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
From Angel to Devil  
SHAKING SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
What am I__really like on the inside?  
SHAKING SHAKING IN MY SOUL _

_I'm going to break through this MOSAIC  
SHAKING SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
Coming to and fro into my sight  
Killing any of my uncertain inner feelings ANY TIME  
SHAKING SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
YES or NO  
SHAKING SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
I alone decide  
SHAKING__SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
Without any TRICKS  
SHAKING SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
I ll make a personal appearance to display my power  
Killing any of my soft inner feelings ANY TIME!." _

Madara set the mic down and walked off stage as if he hadn't just done one of the most badass music numbers since the prison scene from Chicago.

The entire room stood silent, jaws dropped, Even Deidara, "Holy.." And Zetsu "**Sh**_it_" The two looked at each other.

the old clan leader walked past Yahiko and Nagato, "Heh never underestimate an Uchiha," he slipped his mask back on, becoming Tobi once again, "Your turn next Deidara sempai!," he sang pushing the bomber towards the stage.

"I-I didn't sign up for this!,hmm," he dug his heels into the floor.

"No Tobi did that for you,"

An evil arura and a few sinister laughs later, Dei finally gave in.(yeah right)

(TIMESKIPPY..After the after party.)

Two lone figures staggered out of the Hokage's mansion, they had their arms slung over each others shoulders, and a third person following close behind.

"Fugaku(1), Ebisu you two are dumb asses you know that?," The third figure the Raikage scolded the two.

"Swho asted joo?," The Uchiha slurred, (Translation: Who asked you.)

"Jah, goo asted joo." Ebisu dragged his new friend, (Translation: Yeah who asked you)

"Neither of you did, and that's why I'm pissed."

"Jah quet-" Fugaku collapsed on the dirt road, Asleep, drool running down his chin, Ebisu wasn't far behind.

A(I'm not kidding that's what all the books says his name is.) looked up towards the main gate of the village, in order to draw in more money, to fund what can only be described as the frat party from hell, They had constructed a large sign to hang over the entrance.

'WELCOME TO KONOHA THE GREATEST VILLAGE ON EARTH' yep they had turned the hidden leaf into a tourist spot.

"Pft, what a crock." Raikage muttered, "Well I better go find Bee before he get's his ass cooked by something." with that he left the two unconscious men to sleep on the ground.

And so concludes the Best/Worst party in the history of the Shinobi nations.

* * *

(1) yeah I added Fugaku(Itachi & Sasuke's dad), he served no real purpose other than to make fun of.

**End of story!!**

**Deidara: Well it wasn't THAT bad I guess...I've read much better though yeah.**

**Hidan: Wasn't even fucking funny.**

**Kisame: Stunk, sorry sharkbait.**

**Tobi: Tobi liked it.**

**And that's why I love you :D.. Please review!, **

**Ja ne~!**


End file.
